<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И они побежали! by Amiram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999916">И они побежали!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram'>Amiram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#DBH_MarChallengeAU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты стрелял? — глаза Гэвина лихорадочно блестели. — Я, — Хэнк устало прислонился бедром к перилам. — Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, — он усмехнулся, — только никто меня не спрашивает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#DBH_MarChallengeAU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И они побежали!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>День 2-ой: </strong>хэнвин, Постап/зомби, слова: спасение, берег</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>Место для ночевки выбрали спонтанно. </p><p>К ночи поднялся ветер, и тучи затянули все небо. Темнота наступала на пятки и накрывала город, а где-то позади остались последние неупокоенные зомби, от которых они наконец оторвались. </p><p>Район был так себе — гетто, — но непримечательная высотка в ряду таких же зданий выглядела вполне пригодной для ночевки, к тому же выходов у нее было два, и это решило дело. </p><p>Хэнк, глянув вверх, поморщился, но говорить против ничего не стал. Нелюбовь к лестницам — это только его проблема. Да еще его старых коленей, а уж никак не остальных в их группе. Ну и отстреливаться на узких лестницах или уходить по крыше через другой выход было удобнее, чем пытаться выбраться из частного дома, окруженного зомби со всех сторон. </p><p>Плавали, знаем.</p><p> </p><p>Высоко подниматься не стали, не выше четвертого-пятого этажа, хотя уверенно Хэнк бы не сказал — не считал. Фаулер налег плечом на кособокую дверь в одну из квартир, и та, глухо затрещав, отворилась. Входили осторожно, держа оружие наизготовку,  но никого нежданного внутри не оказалось.</p><p>Комнат было две, и они обосновались в угловой, с окнами, выходящими на две стороны. На кухне грохнуло и затрещало, и через минуту Крис принес доски от разломанного ящика. </p><p>Огородив от окна перевернутым столом, запалили небольшой костер, лишь бы отогнать подступающую ночную прохладу — реально никто пока не мерз. Фаулер открыл настежь дверь, и первые густые клубы дыма медленно вытянуло в черный проем подъезда. Тина тем временем открыла рюкзак с припасами — Гэвин скинул его у костра, — и раздала каждому по батончику. Накануне им повезло наткнуться на целый склад и едой запаслись на несколько дней.</p><p>Хэнк сел у стены, вытянул ноги и, достав почти пустую бутылку, потряс ее перед глазами. И допил оставшиеся пару глотков.</p><p> </p><p>— Вода есть у кого? — разбил тягостное молчание Гэвин. </p><p>Он, сбросив рюкзак, замер у двери, ни на кого не смотрел и только разглядывал свои руки. Сжимал и разжимал кулаки.</p><p>Ему никто не ответил. Тина пожала плечами, Крис вообще головы от костра не поднял и деловито подсунул в него очередную щепку. Фаулер, как и Хэнк, допил оставшиеся глотки из своей бутылки и демонстративно перевернул ее, разбрызгивая последние капли.</p><p>— Нету воды, — проворчал Бен в сторону, словно обращался совсем не к Гэвину, и Тина зыркнула на него исподлобья. — Бросили же целую баклажку, пока убегали, — добавил он под конец, отвернувшись.</p><p> </p><p>Хэнк молча смотрел.</p><p>Гэвин вскинул голову и оглядел всех отчаянным взглядом. Посмотрел на каждого по очереди, но один только Хэнк встретился с ним глазами. И в полумраке, в пляшущем свете костра уловил в его взгляде принятие и… отчаяние?</p><p>Гэвин отвел взгляд.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал он через минуту, — я за водой сгоняю. На соседней улице был супермаркет, может, там что-то и осталось. Проверю.</p><p>И снова ему никто не ответил. Гэвин набрал в грудь воздух, сделал шаг в комнату, к ним, но осадил себя, снова сжал кулаки и, развернувшись, ушел в темноту.</p><p> </p><p>Его шаги сначала на лестнице, а потом и на улице были хорошо слышны в ночной тишине. И когда они наконец стихли, Тина подняла голову.</p><p>— Уходим, — коротко сказала она, обращаясь ко всем в комнате, и взялась за свой рюкзак.</p><p>И все тут же поднялись, стали быстро и молча собираться. Да и что там было собирать? Никто не расстелил одеял, не достал котелок, не стал прилаживать его над костром, чтоб нагреть воды.</p><p>Фаулер подошел к костру и поднял лежащий там рюкзак Гэвина. Выгреб из него почти все батончики, оставив лишь несколько на дне, и бросил его у костра. А потом оглядел готовую уходить команду и вопросительно осмотрелся.</p><p>— Хэнк! Кому сказано — уходим.</p><p>Хэнк у стены не пошевелился. Он спокойно посмотрел на Фаулера — своего друга, и сказал:</p><p>— Так идите. Я ж не держу.</p><p>Все — абсолютно все — посмотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего.</p><p>— Это был не вопрос, Хэнк. И не предложение. Мы уходим все вместе.  </p><p>— Не ври, Джеф, хоть себе. Уходят-то не все.</p><p>— Если ты про этого говнюка… </p><p>— Я про нашего друга, Гэвина. Он, к сожалению, не успел вернуться. Так что я его подожду, а потом мы вас нагоним.</p><p>— Хэнк, ну разве можно быть таким дураком, чтобы не понимать: нас с ним укокошат в два счета! — вперед выступил Бен.</p><p>Разволновался, покраснел, пот крупными каплями блестел на влажном лбу, а вот глаза бегали.</p><p>Хэнк только головой покачал.</p><p>— Ну, значит, не нагоним.</p><p>— Постой, Бен, — Джеффри жестом остановил его, впился в Хэнка глазами. — Видит Бог, Хэнк, я этого не хочу. Но у Рида шило в жопе, да на него зомбаки как на дерьмо слетаются. Вспомни, до него мы спокойно шли. Никаких, блядь, приключений!</p><p>— Не спорю, — кивнул Хэнк и согнул ногу в колене. — А я все-таки подожду.</p><p>— Не заставляй нас, Хэнк! — вперед выступила Тина. — Мы… Ты не имеешь права, он… он опасен! Я хочу выжить, а не чтобы меня сожрали из-за того, что один придурок не сдержался и сунулся не туда! </p><p>Вдалеке один за другим раздались два выстрела. </p><p>Джеффри усмехнулся.</p><p>— Видишь? — спросил он спокойно, сунув пальцы за ремень. Качнулся на пятках. — Нет времени, вставай, Хэнк. Это приказ.</p><p>Хэнк вздохнул, потянулся за рюкзаком и увидел облегчение в устремленных на него глазах. Тина заулыбалась, Бен несколько раз энергично кивнул и вытер лоб рукой. Крис вот только отвел глаза, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>Хэнк вздохнул и вытащил из рюкзака пистолет, взвел курок и положил руку на колено. </p><p>— Охренел? — спросил Джеффри и отступил на шаг. — Ты что творишь?</p><p>— Есть два пути, — сказал Хэнк, оглядел всех по очереди, а потом уставился в черные глаза Джеффри. — Или вы уходите спокойно и тихо и даете мне самому решать, что мне делать. Или стреляете.</p><p>— Ты с ума сошел! — крикнула Тина. — Ты меня не заставишь! Это такой план, да? Чтоб нам стало стыдно, и мы остались? — она нервно засмеялась, подтянула лямки своего рюкзака. — Нет, не выйдет! Я хочу уйти, и я уйду! — она уже кричала. — Ты! Меня! Не заставишь!</p><p>— И не собираюсь. Идите, Джеф, — обратился Хэнк к Джеффри. — Это твоя команда, делай, что должен.</p><p>— Я все еще могу тебя заставить, — медленно сказал тот, держа руку на рукояти своего пистолета у пояса.</p><p>— Ты можешь меня застрелить, но я не верю, что ты это сделаешь. Кажется, ты всегда ценил свободную волю человека.</p><p>— Приходит время, когда каждому нужна твердая рука.</p><p>— Да хватит болтать! — вскрикнула Тина и протянула руку. — Дай пистолет мне, и мы быстро с этим разберемся.</p><p>Хэнк внимательно посмотрел на Джеффри.</p><p>— Не доводи ситуацию до абсурда. Джеф.</p><p>Тот сузил глаза. Пальцы его на миг сжались на пистолете, и Хэнк напрягся — рука на колене дрогнула, готовая поднять оружие, и Джеффри это заметил. </p><p>Убрал руку с пояса и перехватил Тину за плечо.</p><p>— Уходим, — сказал он веско, и она вздохнула с облегчением. — Ты делаешь большую глупость, — сказал он Хэнку, когда вся его команда вышла из комнаты. — Подумай еще раз.</p><p>— Я думал очень долго, поверь мне, Джеф. Просто иди.</p><p>Джеффри явно хотел сказать еще что-нибудь — слова просто рвались с губ, — но он, наверняка помня об их прежней дружбе, промолчал. И Хэнк был ему за это благодарен. Серьезно, если бы тот сейчас решил пройтись по его, Хэнка, слабости — как он это называл, — недолго бы им оставалось быть друзьями. </p><p>Но Джеффри только сжал губы, выгреб из своего рюкзака еще несколько батончиков и бросил их на распотрошенный рюкзак Гэвина.</p><p>— Прощай, Хэнк, — сказал он коротко и отвернулся.</p><p>— Счастливого пути, — пробормотал Хэнк себе под нос, когда их общие шаги затихли на улице.</p><p> </p><p>Хэнк поставил пистолет на предохранитель, убрал его обратно в рюкзак и медленно поднялся. Осторожно наклонился вперед, уперевшись руками в колени, потом покачался из стороны в сторону — ничего не болело, только тянуло немного мышцы в ногах. Хэнк усмехнулся и пошел в кухню набрать еще досок, а то костерок со всеми их разговорами уже готовился потухнуть, и раздвинул жалюзи, впуская в комнату свежий воздух. </p><p>Он выглянул из окна в темноту навалившейся ночи и прислушался: вокруг царила тишина. Ни криков, ни выстрелов, ни шаркающих шагов. И шагов нормальных, живого человека, тоже не было слышно. </p><p>Хэнк глубоко вдыхал прохладный воздух и вглядывался во тьму. В какой-то момент ему очень захотелось крикнуть, позвать этого придурка, который все, конечно, понял, и кто теперь знает, что могло взбрести ему в голову. </p><p>Но Хэнк себя остановил. Он просто должен положиться на Гэвина. Ну, а если тот так и не придет… Хэнк пожал плечами. Что ж, в его жизни было столько херни, что еще одна будет просто закономерным окончанием. </p><p> </p><p>Глухая ночь давила на город, тяжело вползала в распахнутое окно. С улицы тянуло прохладой и сыростью, вдалеке заворчал гром. Хэнк, полулежа у стены, натянул на себя старый плед, достал лелеемую пачку сигарет и закурил. Смотрел на пляшущие языки костерка, втягивал горький с непривычки дым и прислушивался к тишине. И физически почувствовал, как разжимаются тиски в груди, когда на лестнице раздались тихие, очень осторожные шаги. </p><p>— Заходи, — сказал он темной, замершей в проеме двери фигуре. </p><p>Гэвин — застывший, напряженный и потерянный — шагнул в комнату и огляделся. </p><p>— А где… — заикнулся было он, но прикусил язык, только до побелевших костяшек сжал ручки черной сумки.</p><p>— Воду принес? — спросил его Хэнк и сел. — Давай сюда, в горле пересохло.</p><p>— Курить меньше надо, старик, — сказал Гэвин, подошел, громко топая, и присел рядом. </p><p>Он раскрыл сумку, и Хэнк увидел несколько пластиковых бутылок. Взял одну и не сдержал удивленного возгласа.</p><p>— Запечатанная? </p><p>— Я же сказал, что видел супермаркет. Ты уже ни хрена не слышишь, что ли?</p><p>— А ну! — прикрикнул Хэнк и приложился к бутылке. Сделал несколько длинных глотков под злым взглядом Гэвина и протянул бутылку ему. — Остынь, пацан. Молод еще на меня голос повышать.</p><p>Гэвин взял бутылку, заторможенно сделал глоток, а потом его словно прорвало. Он всхлипнул от смеха, подавился, фыркнул, забрызгавшись водой, и захохотал. </p><p>— Я пацан? Я? — спросил он, задыхаясь от смеха. — Ты, блядь, меня уморишь, старик! Ты специально остался, да? Чтоб уж точно, контрольным меня добить?</p><p>Гэвин упал на задницу, и забытая бутылка покатилась по полу, разливая воду, но никто не обратил на нее внимания. Гэвина трясло, он всхлипывал, закрыв лицо руками, и то и дело порывался что-то сказать, но выходило у него совсем плохо. Голос отказывал, прерывался, словно его что-то душило. </p><p>— Гребаная истеричка, — пробормотал Хэнк, а потом потянулся, схватил Гэвина за куртку и решительно дернул на себя.</p><p>— Отъебись! — зло выкрикнул тот, но его опять накрыло, и он стал задыхаться.</p><p>То ли от смеха, то ли от чего-то другого.</p><p>— Поуказывай мне еще, — Хэнк обхватил его руками, прижал к себе и так, с Гэвином в объятьях, повалился на свой плед. — Ну, все уже, все. Хватит ржать, придурок.</p><p>Гэвин задыхался и дрожал в его руках. Попробовал было вырваться, но Хэнк сцепил руки в замок и так сдавил, что тот только хекнул. И замер, трясясь, как в припадке.</p><p>Хэнк, чувствуя, как колотится собственное сердце, держал его в своих руках и тяжело выдыхал куда-то в шею.</p><p>— Ну, тихо. Тихо, Рид. А то сбегутся на твои завывания зомбаки, будем от них пустыми бутылками отбиваться.</p><p>Гэвин только раздраженно дернул головой и сильнее вжался ему в грудь лицом. И больше не было никакого истерического смеха, а был измученный, трясущийся человек, который едва-едва справлялся с накрывшими его эмоциями.</p><p>— Все нормально, Рид, — прошептал Хэнк, уже не сжимая его, а обнимая. Он поднял руку и медленно, осторожно положил ладонь Гэвину на голову. И погладил, пропустив волосы между пальцев.</p><p>— Не надо, — рванулся тот, но так слабо, что Хэнк, замерший на секунду, его не отпустил.</p><p>А потом лег вдоль стены и уложил Гэвина себе на грудь. И тот, все так же пряча свое лицо, больше не сопротивлялся. </p><p>Он словно прислушивался ко всему, что делал Хэнк. К тому, как он медленно гладил Гэвина по волосам, прикасался бережно и тихо. Не давил, но и не выпускал. </p><p>Ждал, пока Гэвина перестанет трясти, и он снова задышит ровно и спокойно. </p><p> </p><p>Наконец тот поднял голову, быстро махнул рукой под глазами и искоса посмотрел на Хэнка.</p><p>— А ты что тут забыл? Я мог вообще не вернуться. Думаешь, я не знаю, что вы решили уйти без меня? — он усмехнулся холодно и цинично. — Я не идиот, я свалил, чтоб обошлось без тупых разговоров. И вернулся только потому, что увидел в окне свет.</p><p>— Все правильно, — сказал Хэнк, помолчав. — Ты все верно сделал.</p><p>— Все верно сделал, — повторил Гэвин зло и закаменел. — Я мог бы свалить и все. И остался бы ты здесь один, как придурок!</p><p>Хэнк пожал плечами и почувствовал, как нервно дернулся Гэвин в ответ на этот жест.</p><p>— Нет смысла думать, что могло бы быть. Я поддерживал огонь. Ты вернулся, — он снова положил ладонь Гэвину на голову и едва заметно прижал его к себе. — Все так, как и должно быть.</p><p>Прошло много времени в тишине, прежде чем Хэнк услышал, как Гэвин пробормотал себе под нос:</p><p>— Ты, видно, давно спятил в этом ебнутом мире, старик. А мне теперь возись с тобой.</p><p>Хэнк только хмыкнул и замер, когда Гэвин улегся удобнее, прижался и закинул на него руку. И горячо выдохнул в шею.</p><p>— Где там твой плед? У меня задница замерзла. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— Давай, давай, давай! — заорал Гэвин из-за угла, вскидывая дробовик. — Беги, блядь!</p><p>У Хэнка было много, что ему ответить, вот только дыхалки не хватало. Не так-то просто сказать хоть что-то, когда бежишь изо всех сил, а тебе на пятки наступает пусть небольшая, но толпа зомби. С этих тварей уже куски отваливались, а все туда же: бежали и тянули свои костлявые руки. И скалились полусгнившими черепами. </p><p>Хэнк напрягся, перепрыгнул через заросший травой газон, обогнул давно разворошенную мусорную кучу и с последним рывком ринулся в просвет между развалюхой-домом и все еще сохранившим зеленую краску высоким забором. Под конец поскользнулся и почти въехал на заднице под прикрытие Гэвинова дробовика.</p><p>Над головой громыхнуло: раз, другой. Хэнк вытащил пистолет, резво перевернулся и с позиции лежа взял на мушку очередного зомби. Краем сознания отметил обрывки красной толстовки и свалявшиеся дрэды и нажал на курок. Удовлетворенно выдохнул, когда грязный лоб взорвался красными ошметками, и зомби повалился на траву. </p><p>Хэнк тут же прицелился в следующего. Не было больше никаких подростков, женщин, потенциально опасных и тех, кто не был готов стрелять. Все теперь были готовы убивать руками и зубами, все теперь были против них. </p><p> </p><p>Над головой бухнуло еще несколько раз, и Хэнк удовлетворенно отметил, что на каждый выстрел падает по зомби, и пули не уходят «в молоко». Сам он тоже не промахивался, и вскоре стрелять было уже не в кого. </p><p>Хэнк выдохнул, опустил напряженные руки и глубоко вдохнул густой, пропитанный запахом мокрой земли воздух. Кряхтя, поднялся на локти и колени, потом встал и разогнулся, как никогда остро ощущая каждую натруженную мышцу.</p><p>Гэвин на него не смотрел — пялился куда-то в небо, словно никогда облаков не видел.</p><p>— Пошли в участок, что ли? — сказал Хэнк, пряча пистолет не в рюкзак, а на этот раз в кобуру на поясе. — Патроны еще есть?</p><p>— Какой, блядь, еще участок, — сказал Гэвин смертельно усталым голосом. — Мы попали, старик. Думаешь, нам специально оставили пару десятков патронов? А то вдруг забежим на огонек.</p><p>— Воды дай, — Хэнк как мог отряхнулся, с сомнением оглядел ботинки и взял протянутую бутылку. — Не бухти, — сказал он, промочив горло. — Я тут как-то в командировке был, у них тир в подвале. Так что шансы какие-никакие есть.</p><p>Он протянул бутылку обратно и встретился с тяжелым взглядом Гэвина.</p><p>— Ты полный дурак, Хэнк. Надеюсь, сейчас-то ты это понимаешь? </p><p>Хэнк напрягся.</p><p>— Серьезно? — спросил он, не дождался, чтоб Гэвин взял бутылку, и сунул ее в свой  грязный потертый рюкзак. — Долго же ты соображал.</p><p>— Это ты долго соображаешь. Пожалел уже, наверное, сто раз, что тогда остался?</p><p>— Не пожалел, — коротко ответил Хэнк.</p><p>— Как есть дурак! — крикнул Гэвин. — Ушел бы со всеми и не бегал сейчас от зомбаков. Разве ты не знаешь, что они ко мне сами липнут? Чуют гнилую натуру, — повторил он с глумливой усмешкой сказанные когда-то давно кем-то слова. — А ты, старый дурак…</p><p>Договорить он не успел, потому что Хэнк толкнул его к стене и схватил рукой за горло.</p><p>— Заткнись ты уже, нытик! — зарычал он ему в лицо. — Как же ты достал со своим стариком, блядь! Еще раз так меня назовешь… </p><p>— И что? — прохрипел под его рукой Гэвин, глядя снизу вверх так, что у Хэнка дыхание перехватило.</p><p>— По шее получишь, вот что, — пообещал он. — Думаешь, у меня сил не хватит вправить тебе мозги?</p><p>— Остался один вопрос, — Гэвин с трудом втянул воздух, но и не подумал начать вырываться. — На хрена тебе-то все это надо, — он помолчал, ухмыляясь, и добавил: — Хэнк.</p><p>Хэнк ослабил хватку пальцев на его горле, но так и не отпустил. Слова рвались из него, но многолетняя привычка молчать так просто не отпускала. Да и что он мог сказать? Я тебя люблю?.. Хочу? Смешно.</p><p>— А ты точно был детективом? — пошел Хэнк на компромисс с собой. — Пораскинь мозгами.</p><p>— О, я люблю допросы. Давай я буду плохим копом, — Гэвин облизнул губы. — Хочешь меня трахнуть, Хэнк?</p><p>Хэнка от него словно отбросило. Руку жгло, и он неосознанным жестом потер ладонь, все еще помнящую тепло кожи Гэвина. Этого говнюка.</p><p>— Ты ебанулся? — спросил он, тщательно контролируя голос. — Совсем крыша поехала?</p><p>— А если и поехала? — зло спросил Гэвин, зыркнул и рванулся — схватил за воротник и впечатал Хэнка в дрогнувший от удара забор. Прижался — живой, напряженный, как струна, прошипел в самое лицо: — А что я должен думать, а? Носишься тут со мной, ходишь, сопли мне подтираешь. Сражен моей неземной, блядь, красотой? </p><p>— Ни хрена не сражен, — ответил Хэнк и выпрямился во весь свой рост. Посмотрел на Гэвина и мягко его оттолкнул. — Успокойся, Рид. Нам надо идти. </p><p>Тот послушно отступил на шаг, словно растерял все силы и злость. И потерянно посмотрел на Хэнка .</p><p>— Я заебался, — сказал он тихо. — Я так, сука, устал, что сил нет. Не хочешь, не надо, старый ты пиздюк. Только отвали от меня, а? Я не могу больше, понял? Я думал, что ты… что мы… — он отвел взгляд и замолчал, прикусив губы. — А, ладно.</p><p>Гэвин безнадежно махнул рукой и пошел к дому, на ходу позволяя рюкзаку соскользнуть с плеч.</p><p>— Гэвин, — позвал Хэнк, но ответа не дождался — тот скрылся за дверью.</p><p> </p><p>Хэнк не пошел за ним в дом. Остался маяться во дворе, не зная, что ему делать. Самым простым было переждать, пока Гэвина отпустит, и жить дальше, делая вид, что все нормально. До следующего срыва. До вопросов, на которые он не мог дать ответа. Не видел в этом смысла. Ну не крутить же любовь сейчас, когда весь мир катится в ебеня, а Гэвин… Да на хрен ему сдался потрепанный временем старый хрен?</p><p>Хэнк усмехнулся и пнул черную от времени и гнили деревяшку, сунул руки в карманы и медленно пошел по дорожке в сторону белеющей невдалеке аптеки. От трупов ощутимо воняло, и он сморщился, когда проходил мимо.</p><p> </p><p>В аптеке было сумрачно, и тоже откуда-то несло мертвечиной. Хэнк огляделся, осмотрел разбитые стеллажи и витрины, разрыл носком ботинка битое стекло, гнилую бумагу, раздавленные пузырьки и какой-то мусор, и ожидаемо ничего не нашел. Хотел уже уходить, но заметил целую, никем не тронутую боковую стенку стеллажа в узком коридорчике и резво двинулся к ней с надеждой, что там что-то еще осталось.</p><p>Засмотрелся на закрытые дверцы без следов взлома и заорал от неожиданности, когда его ногу схватили крепкой стальной хваткой. Хэнк дернулся, попытался вырваться, но рычащий зомби, прикованный за одну руку к ножке вмурованного в пол стеллажа, вцепился в него изо всех сил. Взвыл, роняя желтую слюну, и впился в толстую кожу ботинок зубами. Укусил раз, другой, пытаясь выдрать кусок.</p><p>Хэнк рванулся назад, едва не упал, но вырваться не смог и судорожно вцепился в рукоять пистолета. Многолетняя привычка не подвела — он вытащил его за секунду и, почти не целясь, всадил одну за другой три пули зомби в голову.</p><p>Ботинки и штаны забрызгало вонючей черной кровью и гнилыми мозгами, Хэнк отшатнулся, прислонился к стене и задышал тяжело и сипло, втягивая смрадный воздух и чувствуя, как в который раз за день бешено колотится его сердце.</p><p>И сколько оно еще так выдержит? Блядь.</p><p>Хэнк отдышался и, выломав дверцы, выгреб в рюкзак все, что было в этом стеллаже и в том, к которому был прикован бывший продавец в когда-то белом халате. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Гэвин встречал его у двери. Так и стоял все время, пока Хэнк шел по улице от аптеки к дому. И не посторонился, когда тот поднялся на крыльцо.</p><p>— Ты стрелял? — глаза его лихорадочно блестели.</p><p>— Я. Там в аптеке был один, — он устало прислонился бедром к перилам. — Я тоже, блядь, очень устал. Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, — он усмехнулся, — только никто меня не спрашивает. </p><p>Гэвин кусал изнутри губы, смотрел то Хэнку в лицо, то рассеянно осматривал улицу.</p><p>— Не ходи один, — сказал он наконец быстро. И добавил, опережая Хэнка: — Пожалуйста.</p><p>Тот уже рот открыл, чтобы высказать свое ценное, но замер и уставился на Гэвина во все глаза.</p><p>— Ты ли это, Рид. Что случилось-то?</p><p>— Ничего, — мотнул тот головой, все так же избегая прямого взгляда. — Просто, — он снова замялся, и Хэнк едва не заорал, чтоб он не мял яйца, а говорил! И Гэвин вдруг агрессивно продолжил: — А и похрен! Мне не западло сказать, понял? Не то, что тебе. Да, мне не похрен, что с тобой случится! Ты мне дорог, и не только, как слабоумный друг!</p><p>— Слабоумный? ‒ вспыхнул Хэнк. А потом спросил главное: — А как кто я тебе дорог?</p><p>Гэвин — взъерошенный и решительный — шагнул к нему и схватил рукой за плечо. Встряхнул легонько и притянул к себе.</p><p>— На нормального ты не тянешь, раз со мной остался. </p><p>— Рид! — перебил его Хэнк, у которого уже в груди места не оставалось, настолько его распирали эмоции. </p><p>— Я тебя, — начал Гэвин решительно, притерся совсем близко и выдохнул Хэнку в лицо: — Я тебя давно уже трахнуть хочу, понял? Уже лет десять дрочу, но не лезу. Оцени выдержку, — он нервно хохотнул, и его ладонь легла Хэнку на шею, он даже пальцами ее, кажется, погладил, Хэнк не мог ручаться. — А когда увидел тебя там, в том доме, когда все свалили… Я же знал, что все уйдут, я и возвращаться не хотел, да не смог просто так уйти. Пришел, а там свет в окне, — Гэвин облизал сухие, искусанные в кровь губы и заглянул Хэнку в самую душу через его глаза. — И ты. Я думал, кончусь прямо там. Как дурак разревелся, все думал, что спятил, и ты сейчас исчезнешь. А это, — воздуха не хватило, и он сбился, сглотнул.</p><p>— Гэвин, — начал было Хэнк, но тот нетерпеливо мотнул головой.</p><p>— Подожди, немного осталось. Я просто ждал. Каждый день ждал, что ты скажешь хоть что-то. Почему-то же ты меня выбрал! Не ушел с остальными, с Джеффри со своим. Со мной остался, — Гэвин прикрыл глаза, словно не мог больше смотреть так пристально, почти не моргая. — Только ты молчишь. Молчишь, блядь. Чуть зад мне не подтираешь, не орешь, когда вляпываемся, терпишь, когда я косячу. Не орешь, даже если вот как сегодня — нарываемся на зомбаков. — Гэвин коротко встряхнул Хэнка и снова уставился ему в лицо. — А я устал молчать. Я тут в доме ключи от катера нашел, код запуска на бумажке. А с чердака видно, что катер еще у причала стоит вместе с другими. Так что, в общем, если что — ты вали в Канаду. </p><p>— Валить, — Хэнк прищурился, — если что?</p><p>— Ну что ты такой непонятливый-то? Я ж тебе все уже сказал — если я вдруг не выберусь из какой-нибудь дыры. Я… — и Гэвин, растеряв все слова, что вылились из него этим сбивчивым потоком, отчаянно прижался к губам Хэнка своими. И зажмурился, словно ожидал, что вот сейчас и получит в лоб от всей Хэнковой души.</p><p> </p><p>А у того дыхание выбило, руки сами вцепились в Гэвина, и Хэнк обнял, прижал его к себе. Зашарил ладонями по спине, сминая куртку, одну запустил Гэвину во влажные волосы, другая сама опустилась на задницу и сжала ее. А губы… Хэнк ответил на поцелуй так, словно только в нем было его спасение. Ноги ослабли, и он всем весом оперся о скрипнувшие перила, зато Гэвин был в его руках. Жесткий, измученный не меньше, чем сам Хэнк. </p><p>Горячий и податливый под руками Хэнка, он льнул, целовал, подавался на каждое движение и коротко, зло стонал. А потом опустил руку и прихватил Хэнка за пах, сжал пальцы, массируя напрягшийся член.</p><p>— Засранец, — Хэнк оторвался от него, засмотрелся, лизнул истерзанные губы с выступившей капелькой крови и снова сжал руку на заднице Гэвина. — Предупреждать надо, — он поймал поплывший, возбужденный взгляд, — я зубы не чистил недели две, подготовился бы.</p><p>Взгляд Гэвина, до этого темный и не особо разумный, немного прояснился, и он хохотнул, ткнулся Хэнку в лоб своим, медленно повел головой, наслаждаясь прикосновением, словно все еще не верил, что так можно, что не получит отповедь. </p><p>— Все ты пиздишь, Хэнк, — сказал Гэвин с непривычной мягкой улыбкой, и тот засмотрелся, ловя выражение его лица. — Врешь, всего-то дней десять. Как и я. </p><p>— Я с тобой, — сказал вдруг Хэнк серьезно. — Не сомневайся, куда ты, туда и я. В Канаду, так в Канаду.</p><p>— Охуенно, — сказал Гэвин серьезно, а потом потерся о Хэнка пахом и застонал: — Мы трахаться вообще будем? Или только пиздеть?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Вспоминать их первый раз было и смешно, и до слез… </p><p>— До слез смешно, блядь! — сказал Гэвин, едва стащив штаны до колен и притираясь горячим членом к Хэнку, с которого он сам стащил его воняющие мозгами и дерьмом зомби штаны. — Ну же, — сказал он нетерпеливо и сам положил ладонь Хэнка себе на пах. </p><p>И застонал, когда тот обхватил оба их члена вместе. </p><p>Хэнка охватило какое-то нетерпеливое безумие: он сам вдруг застонал Гэвину в рот, когда тот снова полез целоваться, двигая бедрами и скользя по члену Хэнка своим. Он был такой живой, такой жаркий, что у Хэнка крышу срывало, и он не сдержался, повалил Гэвина на коротко скрипнувший диван, подмял под себя и поддал бедрами. </p><p>Гэвин раскинул ноги и обнял его так, словно только этого и ждал, словно хотел сдаться. Хэнк легко укусил его за губу, снова двинул бедрами, проезжаясь членом в нежной горячей тесноте, и, языком выписывая узоры, повел губами вниз по шее. Прикусил у плеча, всосал солоноватую кожу, оставляя крепкий засос, и от стона Гэвина едва не поехал крышей. </p><p>Он двигался быстро и резко, толкался в их сцепленные ладони, притираясь к напряженному члену Гэвина, и дышал с ним вместе, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце, как свое.</p><p>В паху горело, бедра потяжелели, и мучительно хотелось вставить Гэвину серьезно, почувствовать, каково оно — втискиваться в живое и горячее, смотреть в его глаза, пока член будет заполнять его зад. Трахать его, ловить стоны и выдохи, а потом трогать горячие растянутые мышцы и чувствовать, как вытекает из Гэвина сперма. </p><p>Хэнк крепко сжал его бедро, повел ладонь выше, погладил задницу и коснулся рукой мошонки, прижал пальцы дальше, ощутил, как Гэвин под ним дернулся, услышал, как он шепчет, зовет его, и кончил в их крепко сжатые в один кулак ладони. </p><p>— Гэвин. Гэвз, — позвал он зачем-то, просто не смог удержать рвущееся изнутри имя, и тот, застонав и сжав зубы, кончил тоже, выплеснувшись Хэнку на руку.</p><p> </p><p>Диванчик едва не проваливался под их общим весом, но вставать не хотелось, и Хэнк, пошевелив слегка затекшей рукой, открыл глаза и посмотрел на сопящего ему в ухо Гэвина. </p><p>— Что? — спросил тот, не открывая глаз. — Я чувствую, как ты смотришь. Скажешь, что все было ошибкой и ты сваливаешь?</p><p>Хэнку очень захотелось закатить глаза, но он мужественно сдержался.</p><p>— Нет, не угадал. Скажу, что в следующий раз придется заткнуть тебе рот, ты несешь слишком много какой-то херни. </p><p>— Блядь, Хэнк, — Гэвин открыл сияющие, совершенно счастливые глаза, и у Хэнка в груди плеснулось горячее. — А ты тот еще выдумщик. Ладно, в следующий раз я тебе отсосу. </p><p>— Придурок, — вот и все, что Хэнку удалось из себя выдавить, потому что даже представить эти губы на своем члене было охрененно.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну так как? Сразу на берег? — Гэвин подкинул в руке ключи на брелке с маленьким синим штурвалом и сунул их в карман.</p><p>Хэнк скептически осмотрел их скудный багаж и поморщился.</p><p>— Надо бы найти еду. Ты тут маркет не видел поблизости?</p><p>— Какой маркет? — Гэвин усмехнулся и выглянул в окно, проверяя улицу. — Сплошные дома. </p><p>— Черт, — Хэнк скривился. — Пойдем искать консервы, а потом сразу на катер.</p><p>— Я только за, — Гэвин кивнул, шагнул к двери и по пути, коротко и мокро, поцеловал Хэнка в губы. </p><p>Тот и опомниться не успел, а Гэвин уже выходил в распахнутую дверь.</p><p> </p><p>В первом доме им не повезло. Во втором нашли кое-что, но так мало, что Хэнк предложил проверить еще парочку. Он забраковал дом, приглянувшийся Гэвину, и тот не стал спорить, покорно пошел в указанный Хэнком — тихий и неприметный, без особых разрушений. И чего они никак не могли ожидать, так это целого гнезда зомби внутри.</p><p>— Беги! — крикнул Гэвин, вскидывая дробовик и делая первый выстрел. — Хватай ключи, в кармане! — и он подставил Хэнку бок.</p><p>В горячке тот глянул непонимающе, а потом его охватило такое желание двинуть придурку в лоб, что просто руки затряслись. Хэнк закусил губу, крепче сжал в руке пистолет и прицелился.</p><p>— Я катер водить не умею, — процедил он между выстрелами, прогоняя из головы воспоминание о своем старом катере, на котором он так любил выйти в озеро по выходным. — Так что только вместе, Рид.</p><p>Тот выстрелил еще раз, разнес голову шипящего зомби в клочья и, пока перезаряжал, потянулся и толкнул Хэнка плечом.</p><p>— Упрямый ты, Андерсон. Но ладно, — он снова вскинул дробовик, — вместе так вместе.</p><p>— Наконец-то понял, — проворчал Хэнк и прицелился. — Слушай, так это выходит, что я нас к зомби привел?</p><p>Гэвин сверкнул улыбкой и, выкинув дымящиеся гильзы на пол, толкнул Хэнка в сторону двери.</p><p>— Вот это поворот, да? — хохотнул он, оглядел лезущих из задней комнаты зомби и отступил вслед за Хэнком. — Добро пожаловать в клуб. Бежим!</p><p>И они побежали!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>